Communication links may be used to communicate data and information between host systems. In some applications, copper or non-optical communication links may be implemented between the host systems. The copper or non-optical links may suffer from data rate limitations among other inefficiencies. In other applications, optical communication links may be implemented between the host systems. The optical communication links may increase data rates relative to the copper or non-optical links and provide other advantages. The optical communication links, however, may be more complex and may consume more power than the copper or non-optical communication links.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.